Contemporary aircraft may include an Onboard Maintenance System (OMS) or a health monitoring or Integrated Vehicle Health Management (IVHM) system to assist in diagnosing or predicting faults in the aircraft. Such systems may collect various aircraft data for any irregularities or other signs of a fault or problem with the aircraft. High priority faults may be transmitted over a preconfigured interface. Contemporary aircraft have separate and independent communication units for management and configuration of radio interfaces. Further, each of the radios is also independent of each other. There is no coordination between them to ensure a message gets out.